Survivor Vilcabamba
Survivor Vilcabamba is the 17th seasons of the Survivor Community Org series. For this season, 16 castaways were devided into two tribes. One with mens, one with womens. For this season, two returnee players (Kayla & Tyler) were asked back to play the game. They are known for having a strong and rough gameplay. During the pre-merge phase of the game, the members dominated the game by voting out most of the members. During the merge, Debbie dominated the whole post merge by winning almost all individuals immunity and got into finals with a idol in her pocket. However at final tribal, the votes were devided between Debbie & Sherry. Debbie end up winning the season with a 5-3-0 final vote. Branden got elected player of the season. Twists *'Hidden Immunity Idol:' - There will be Hidden Immunity Idol used in this season. It can be used in order to negate votes and it is valid until the Final 5. } | align="left"| Brendan |Nina Acosta |DAY 17 |style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |DAY 25 | |- | | align="left"| Debbie |Matt Quinlin |DAY 20 |style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"| None |Tarzan (one world) |style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |} * Tribes Divided by Gender: This season featured eighteen contestants that were divided into two tribes divided by gender. *'Black Vote:' Before leaving at the pre-merge phase of the game, the person voted off at Tribal Council is asked to cast a last vote against somebody from their tribe. This vote is called the Black Vote and is counted at the next Tribal Council attended by the targeted person. In case of a revote, the Black Vote does not count anymore. *'Double Black Vote:' Before leaving at the merge phase of the game, the person voted off at Tribal Council is asked to cast a last vote against somebody from their tribe. This vote is called the Double Black Vote and is counted at the next Tribal Council attended by the targeted person. In case of a revote, the Black Vote does not count anymore. *'Tribe Switch:' On Day 6, the fourteen remaining castaways were spread across two tribes of 7. On day 12, the twelve remaining castaways were spread across two tribes of 6. On day 18, the ten remaining castaways were spread across two tribes of 5. *'Merge Feast:' - During the merge feast, contestants picked randomly food items. Some food items hid secret advantages : Castaways Episode Summaries Voting History } | align="left"|Debbie |— |— |— | | |— | | | | | | | |— |colspan="3" rowspan="3" |- | | align="left"|Sherry |— |— |— |— |— | |— | | | | | | |— |- | | align="left"|Bush |— |— |— |— | |— |— | | | | | | |— |- | | align="left"|Faith |— |— |— | | |— | | | | | | | | |colspan="3" |- | | align="left"|Damian | | |— | |— | |— | | | | | | | colspan="1" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |colspan="3" |- | | align="left"|Aaron | | |— | | |— | | | | | | | | colspan="1" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |colspan="3" |- | | align="left"|Kayla |— |— |— |— |— | |— | | | | | | colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |colspan="3" |- | | align="left"|Branden | | |— |— |— | | | | | | | colspan="3" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |colspan="3" |- | | align="left"|Arielle |— |— |— |— | |— |— | | | | colspan="4" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |colspan="3" |- | | align="left"|Matt | | |— | |— | | | | colspan="6" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |colspan="3" |- | | align="left"|Tina |— |— |— |— |— | | | colspan="7" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |colspan="3" |- | | align="left"|Sid | | |— |— | | colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| | | colspan="23" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Taylor | | |— | | | colspan="23" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Macey |— |— | | colspan="23" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Tyler | | | colspan="3" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| | | colspan="23" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | | align="left"|Harold | | | colspan="23" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166)"| |- | colspan="30" align="left"|'Notes:' The contestant was removed from the game for inactivity. Branden used the tribal redo item, therefore, the items restarted tribal and all item used during this tribal got cancelled. Sherry used the steal vote and decided to steal Branden's vote. Branden used his idol during this tribal on himself. Instead of a traditional vote, the person who won the Immunity Challenge, Debbie, would choose someone to take with them into the Final Three. She chose Sherry. The remaining two castaways, Faith and Bush, would compete in a fire-making challenge to determine the last finalist. |}